


冰瀚冰《温柔陷阱》029 惊慌失措

by xianerwang



Category: 1 - Fandom
Genre: 1, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 07:57:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21194276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xianerwang/pseuds/xianerwang





	冰瀚冰《温柔陷阱》029 惊慌失措

029  
季肖冰已经慌到快爆炸了，闭着眼睛不敢看他，身体不断颤抖。  
他哪敢说其实他每次和高瀚宇见面，都会提前找时间做好清理准备，就怕哪次做的时候高瀚宇硬要当1。  
害怕吗？  
当然害怕！  
那么大的东西，勃起之后壮观到让他没法用手完全圈住，这要怎么放进去，越想越怕。  
可那是高瀚宇。  
季肖冰深知如果高瀚宇态度强硬一点，他肯定无法拒绝。  
就算身体拒绝，心也不会拒绝，但就是害怕呀！  
高瀚宇是个直男，他肯定会想要当1，这是男人天生对领地的占有欲，撇不开的。  
压力之下，季肖冰细细查过各种资料，自己偷偷练习扩张后穴的肌肉，积累经验，就怕有一天高瀚宇对他说出让他无法拒绝的话。  
比如他一个直男都为爱当0了，他怎么就不能也为他当一次0？  
比如他会因为他的不断拒绝而生气，朝他发火。  
这段时间因为睡眠不足，季肖冰都长痘了，剧组化妆师还以为他是因为拍戏和粉丝量突然暴涨压力太大，给他推荐了可以安睡的药物。  
可他哪是因为这个，他睡眠不足的原因是害怕。  
他很不安。  
一想到高瀚宇有可能会因为一直当不了1而逐渐对他失去兴趣，转而去找女人，结束两个人之间的关系，季肖冰就害怕得整夜整夜的睡不着觉，生怕梦到。  
“不要……”  
季肖冰做好了一切的心理准备，临到阵前，依然惊慌失措。  
他浑身都在抖。  
高瀚宇没想到他会有这么大的反应，赶紧撤出手指，爬上去紧紧抱住他。  
“没事了，我不做，乖啊，别怕……”  
他轻声哄着，心脏狂跳。  
季肖冰的后穴明明是清理过的，甚至能摸到润滑油的触感，这是不是代表季肖冰一直都准备着要接受他？  
“对不起……”  
季肖冰抱着他的腰，脸埋在他怀里，声音有些哽咽。  
平时这么镇定自若的一个人，却像是要吓哭了。  
“没事，哎，大爷，你别这样。”  
高瀚宇瞬间也慌了，心疼到不能自拔，想了半天不知道该说什么安抚的话，只能不断轻拍着他的后背。  
房间内变得安静，连呼吸的声音也慢慢变小。  
季肖冰用了很长的时间，才让自己冷静下来，身体不再颤抖，但心底的不安依然在扩大，让他浑身发凉。  
“高瀚宇，你是不是很想当1？”  
他没有抬头，埋在他的胸口问，鼻音浓重。  
“不当了不当了，以后都不当了！”  
这下轮到高瀚宇惊慌失措，连忙表明决心。  
他确实不敢了，要是季肖冰真的不愿意，他绝对不会再逼他。  
不就是当0吗？只要能让季肖冰高兴，他可以当一辈子。  
况且当0其实也挺爽的，前面后面一起爽，季肖冰又这么温柔这么宠他，除了他上次作死惹他生气以外从没有对他粗暴过，他还有什么好奢求的？  
然而他的话听到季肖冰耳朵里，只会让季肖冰更加不安，心凉到了谷底。  
“老高……你要是真想，我，我可以的。”  
他忍着恐惧小声说着，抱着高瀚宇的手越缩越紧。  
“大爷，我是说真的，你别害怕了，我不对你怎么样，你松松手，这么抱着我我喘不过气来。”  
高瀚宇被他抱得肌肉都疼了。  
季肖冰的身体颤了一颤，松了力道。  
就在高瀚宇以为他听进去了没事了，正要哄他睡觉的时候，季肖冰像是下定了什么决心一样抬起了头。  
他的鼻尖发红，眼底有决绝，像是视死如归。  
高瀚宇咯噔一下，下意识想要阻止他，但已经来不及了，耳边响起了季肖冰的声音。  
“你上我吧，我已经清理好了，我早就在等你上我了。”  
季肖冰说完，似乎是发觉了自己表情的不妥，顿了顿，朝他露出了一个笑颜。  
本就长相精致的男人，笑起来眉眼弯弯，猫唇向上挑起，粉色的舌尖在齿间微露，一派轻松，还带着点魅惑。  
高瀚宇呆了一呆。  
季肖冰很满意他的反应，把他按在床上，骑着他的腰吻他，深吻，手开始在他的身上不规矩地游走，刺激他的敏感点，握住他骇人的性器，不断挑逗。  
高瀚宇很快完全硬了起来，身体充满快感，可他的心却没有愉悦的感觉。  
因为他看到季肖冰在表演。  
他也是个演员，季肖冰的转变这么明显，他怎么可能看不出来。  
“大爷，你不，唔……”  
他想告诉季肖冰不需要这么做，可季肖冰不让他说话，一直亲吻他，并且加快了刺激他的动作。  
“真的不……”  
“停……”  
“大爷！”  
高瀚宇气喘吁吁地扳住季肖冰的脸，不让他继续亲下来，正想跟他好好沟通一下。  
季肖冰狠喘一口气，突然在他身上坐了起来，两条大长腿跪在两侧，抬起了身子。  
“老高，我爱你。”  
他把手伸到自己的后面，主动掰开自己白皙的臀，把手指伸了进去，在他的面前给自己扩张，手肉眼可见的发着抖。  
高瀚宇的眼眶立刻红了。  
“季肖冰，你不用这样。”  
他轻易就把季肖冰控制住，握着他的腰把他反压到床上，想阻止他的动作。  
可季肖冰不止没有停止，还主动把大腿缠到了他的腰上，拿未扩张好的后穴去磨蹭他的昂扬。  
“我很想要，给我，哥哥，给我，贯穿我。”  
季肖冰用惑人心弦的音调说着话，仿佛放开了所有羞耻心一般喊他哥哥，甚至抓着高瀚宇的手，把他的手指主动往自己的后穴里面塞。  
那后穴很烫，季肖冰的指尖却是凉的。  
高瀚宇像是被烫到一般，猛然挣脱出自己的手，按下季肖冰勾着他的大腿，手脚并用把还想缠上来的季肖冰紧紧固定在了身下，脸上现出了怒容。  
“季肖冰，你到底想做什么！”  
他喘着气，恶狠狠地看他。  
男人居高临下的脸有些咄咄逼人，可能因为咬牙的缘故，下颚线变得明显，整张脸越加凌厉，眉心皱出了两道深深的沟壑，眼神凶恶。  
“想和你做舒服的事呀，哥哥。”  
季肖冰还在笑，不轻不重地眨了两下眼，舌尖轻舔，诱惑中带着一丝调皮。  
他还在演。  
高瀚宇一股怒火从心头升起，一直燃到脑门。  
他低头吻他，用力啃咬那张他爱不释手的猫唇，叼着舔舐他的嘴角，撬开他的牙齿探进去，用舌尖席卷他口中的每一个角落。  
鼻子蹭在一起，两个人都无法顺利呼吸。  
季肖冰渐渐缺氧，终于挣扎起来，拍着高瀚宇的肩膀，推他，试图让他放开。  
可是高瀚宇不放，甚至吸入季肖冰推拒的舌尖，让这个吻变得更深，野兽般的视线像是要把他活活吃掉。  
“呜……”  
季肖冰的挣扎越来越大，他瞪大眼睛，觉得自己快要死了，拼命想要喘气，却只能短暂地吸入充满高瀚宇的气息。  
心跳得很快。  
他看着高瀚宇近在咫尺的眼睛，眼泪涌了出来。  
他突然觉得很委屈。  
他不想伪装了。  
季肖冰狠狠咬了高瀚宇一口，还好高瀚宇躲避及时，才没有被咬伤。  
一获得呼吸的自由，季肖冰立即用力推开他，大口喘息起来，觉得头昏脑涨，手脚都有些无力。  
两个人在床上各据一角，跟狗一样喘息，互相瞪着眼睛。  
“高瀚宇，呼……你疯了吗！”  
季肖冰用力朝他吼，声色严厉。  
高瀚宇冷笑着看他。  
“呵……是你疯了，呼……”  
他也喘得不行。  
虽然肺活量比季肖冰高，但抵制季肖冰的挣扎花了他更多的力气。  
“我哪里疯了？你不是想上我吗？我让你上还不行吗？”  
季肖冷连续发出三个问句，气得不轻。  
他觉得脸上湿湿的，赶紧把眼泪抹掉，想到自己居然被欺负哭了，顿时更加生气，一张清俊的脸变得比高瀚宇还凶恶，杀人般的视线一直在高瀚宇脸上凌迟。  
面对他的怒容，高瀚宇只是冷笑一声，下了床，捡起地上的衣服。  
“高瀚宇，你到底什么意思？”  
季肖冰大声吼他。  
高瀚宇却没有回答，而是迅速穿好了裤子，套上一件T恤，朝门口走去。  
他要走？  
巨大的恐慌瞬间笼罩下来。  
季肖冰跌跌撞撞下床，几乎是爬着抓住了高瀚宇的衣角。  
“你去哪里？”  
他努力让自己镇定下来，抓着他的衣服站了起来，脑中不断搜寻着和好的话。  
不能让高瀚宇走，他现在应该先服个软，再问问高瀚宇到底是怎么回事，好好谈一谈。  
高瀚宇就是在这个时候偏头看了他一眼。

视线相撞。

高瀚宇野兽般的眼底盛载着无边的怒火，像是再进一步就会把人燃烧殆尽。  
季肖冰的瞳孔微微放大。  
那眼神太过慑人，他不由自主地松开了手，甚至倒退了一步。

“季肖冰，都这么久了，你还是不愿意相信我。”

高瀚宇红着眼眶说完，嗤笑一声，打开门，头也不回地走了出去。

\------------  
待续，原文lof：王食刀臼儿


End file.
